1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-169283 discloses a vehicle front body structure in which a pair of side members of a vehicle body extends in the vehicle longitudinal direction on both sides in the vehicle transverse direction. The front ends of these side members are connected by a radiator core support. Further to the front ends of the side members, a bumper armature (bumper beam) is connected with bumper stays provided therebetween.
In such a vehicle front body structure, a front suspension is connected to the side member, and a front mounting portion of the front suspension is mounted to the lower side face of the side member.